Dismissing Death/Prologue
Prolouge “Come on! Keep up!” a dark haired teenager shouted as he sprinted down the deserted hospital hallway, a small group of young adults following him from behind. The boys grey hoodie was painted in dark blood, it looked like someone had sprayed him down in dark red paint. His sneakers slapped against the floor as he kept running, a bloody hatchet clenched in his right hand. A look of determination on his face, he kept leading the group down the derelict corridors. Flickering lights casted nightmare style shadows on the wall as the group of six ran looking for an exit. “Nathan, sign!” A crying ginger girl called out, pointing out a sign hanging from one of it’s hinges. The boy stopped with a skid, grasping at the wall to slow himself down. The girl caught up to him, her ginger hair sticking to blood on her face. Tears were streaming down her face like a fountain. They corridors all met like a T-shape, an elevator in the center. “Alright Jason. You win the bet. We should of taken the left down there.“ Nathan said as he pushed himself back off the wall. Nathan noticed Alice crying and pulled her to the side. “Guys. See if you can get that elevator open with the crowbar.” Nathan said before turning his attention to Alice. “Hey, Alice. We’re gonna be''' fine', okay? We’re gonna find a way out and get back to campus, okay?” He said as he tried to reassure her. Alice didn’t say anything, instead choosing to bury her face into Nathan’s chest, starting to sob. Nathan took a moment and wrapped his arms around her, trying to think of some possible exits. Nothing was coming to mind, when suddenly a '''figure' appeared down one of the corridors. “Alice, get back...” Nathan whispered as he pushed her behind him. The figure took a few steps forward, growling as it stumbled. Nathan recognised the man, he was sitting in the waiting room when he had arrived. He looked so much different now though. Blood poured from his eyes and mouth and his face was a horrible grey colour. He let out a deafening screech as it came sprinting towards Nathan. “Jason!” Nathan managed to shout of before the creature tackled him to the ground. Nathan dropped his hatchet and struggled to keep the creature from biting him. Nathan could hear Alice screaming as she ran towards the group. Nathan sent his fist into the jaw of the creature, knocking it back slightly. Retaliating, the creature started to slam it’s hands against Nathan, trying to grab his face. It wouldn't stop screaming, almost as if it was calling for others. Without warning the creature came flying off Nathan, and suddenly Jason was standing over him,' bloody baseball-bat' in hand. Jessica came running past, tackling the monster into the wall. Nathan watched as Jason slammed the baseball bat into the face of the creature, turning it into a bloody pulp. “Thanks guys, little too close for my liking.” Nathan said as Jessica helped him up. Jessica began to speak but was interrupted by the crackling of the radio. “Nath-... stuck in th-... -geon office… -one outside...” the radio crackled before cutting out. “Shit… Officer Campbell. I thought he got out?” Jason asked. “So did I. Alright, get this elevator open, get the bit on the roof open. Me and Jess will go get Campbell. Plan?” Nathan explained and asked. Jason simply nodded his head. “'Plan'.” Nathan and Jessica ran down the corridors, both their weapons at the ready. “What’s the plan here Nathan? Do you have a plan?” Jessica asked. “Simple. We use the elevator shaft to get to the roof, use the fire escape and make our way back to campus. They’re setting up camp there.” Nathan explained. “We’re gonna travel back, in the dark? Without any lights?” Jessica asked, her facial expression becoming increasingly worried. “It’s all we can do... Can’t stay here.” Nathan argued. “Yeah I know, but that’s like an hour travelling through the dark. We can barely take one of the monsters let alone a group, and you heard the broadcasting, the bombings start in twenty minutes! We’ll be outside as hell rains from the sky.” Jessica argued back. Nathan almost fell over as he slid round the corner, hatchet in hand. “Yeah, but they also said their bombing the fuck '''out of this place, so we can’t stay!” He argued back. As Nathan and Raven round the corner they were met by the surgeons office windows, which were covered in '''blood. “Fuck!” Nathan said as he ran at the door. As he tried at the door it wouldn’t budge. Nathan started violently kicking the door as Jessica looked through the window. “Nathan wait!” She said as he finally managed to make his way through. As Nathan looked around he saw a nurse ripping apart Campbell's body. It turned at the sound of Nathan and jumped for him. Nathan, prepared this time, swung his hatchet at the nurse as she pounced at him. Managing to hit her, the creature fell into the wall, scratching at it as it tried to bring itself back up. Nathan looked in the eyes of the once nurse, but he was only met by vicious glare. As she pounced at Nathan again he grabbed her and pulled her to the ground, giving him a chance to slam his hatchet right in the middle of her forehead as he screamed out in anger. Jessica helped Nathan up as he staggered around at the sight of Campbell’s torn apart body. “I promised… Fuck!” Nathan pushed the table closest to him away. Jessica bought Nathan in for a hug, pulling his vision away from Campbell. “'Can’t blame yourself, right?'” Raven whispered. “Let’s get back to the others and get the fuck out of here.” She continued. As Nathan and Jessica left the room, Nathan picked up Campbell’s discarded Colt 1911. “Okay, Alice now you.” Jason said as he held the elevator doors open, straining himself as the doors tried to snap shut again. Alice crawled through when Jason noticed a lone infected watching from down the hallway. “You got it Jacob?” Jason asked as he gritted his teeth. “Yeah. Wait here.” As Jacob closed in one infected it let out a horrible, deafening cry. Loud enough that it made Jacob’s ears ring he fell down, hands covering his ears. Suddenly, Jacob could hear several footsteps getting louder and louder. “Aw fuck…” Jacob said as he saw the infected running around the corner. Jacob started to sprint back to the elevator, diving through the doors. Hitting Emma as he landed inside. “'Jason get in!'” He shouted at the top of his lungs as he readied his weapon. Jason jumped in and let go of the doors, but several infected got close enough to reach in. The group of teenagers backed against the wall as several hands tried to claw at the group through the gap. “Nathan! Dozen or so of those things got us stuck in the elevator man! They’re trying to reach through. What do we do!?” Jason’s voice crackled down the radio. With one look at each-other and one nod, Jess and Nathan started moving towards the elevator corridor. As they got to the corner Nathan crouched down and peeked round. The sound of the dead creeping from around the corner. “Okay, Harry now you.” Jacob said as he got ready to give Harry a hoist up out on to the top of the elevator. “What? No man!' I’m not leaving you here!'” Harry argued. Several arms reached through the elevator doors, trying to grab at the teenagers. “Man, I’m not strong enough to pull you up. Besides I can wait for Nathan and Raven here. I’m sure they’ve got a plan.” “'Nathan, this isn't a plan! It’s a suicide run!'” Raven whispered as Nathan checked that his gun was loaded. “No. It can work. Hide in that room or something, I can run round and get to the elevator before they do!” Nathan argued back. Before Raven could even begin to stop Nathan he jumped up in front of the small group of the dead. He shot once at the small group hitting one of them in the back. Turning to face Nathan, they snarled and screamed as watched Nathan, anticipating his next move. “'Come at me you motherfuckers!”' 'Authors Note' Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the prolouge of Dismissing Death! Expect the actual issues to be longer and more content filled:) I'm trying with a new writing style (Small sentences instead of paragraphs.) Not only because I like but because I believe it makes it easier to read! All feedback is appreicated and I hope you enjoy the following issues! Category:Uncategorized